


On Dragons and Discretion

by raineynight713



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dragon AU, Gen, Here there be dragons, I'm not sorry for the summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raineynight713/pseuds/raineynight713
Summary: Skull was just trying to save the town, and he’s honestly feeling so attacked right now. (By a dragon. That part’s very important.)





	On Dragons and Discretion

**Author's Note:**

> For KHR Rarepair Week 2018 Day 2, for the prompt Dragon AU.

Skull cursed under his breath as he headed for the sound of roaring in the distance just beyond the town. Fleeing townspeople paused in screaming for their lives to shoot him baffled, judgemental looks as they saw the direction he was running, like they were questioning his intelligence. 

Well, he was questioning it too, so they could get off their high horses already. It wasn’t like he  _ wanted _ to be here or anything, but when given the choice between fighting a rampaging fire-breathing dragon, and telling Lal Mirch no, he felt he’d picked the less dangerous battle by far. 

This wasn’t even supposed to be Skull’s thing! He wasn’t a fucking idiot, he didn’t get off on fighting giant murderous fire lizards. Damn Reborn for being off doing who knew what at exactly the wrong moment. (The worst part was, Reborn actually  _ enjoyed _ fighting dragons. Anything involving dragons, really. He even had a little one that he kept as a pet. It rode around on his shoulders. The man was a raving lunatic, honestly, and it was a crying shame Skull was the only one that saw it.)

The crowd thinned out the further Skull got, and he skidded to a stop when he saw what he was up against. It was big, it was setting shit on fire, and it was mad as all hell. 

So, other than the size, it wasn’t too different from Verde when you interrupted him in the middle of an important experiment. Good to know. Maybe he could handle this after all. He’d certainly survived pissing Verde off plenty of times.

The dragon gave a roar so loud it seemed to make the air vibrate, before rearing up and shooting a gout of fire in the sky. The flames spread like a supernova, making the dragon’s yellow scales shine like liquid gold.

… 

On second thought, there was no way he could handle this. This wasn't in his contract (okay, he didn't have a contract, but if he did the first line would be NO DRAGONS), and he did  _ not _ get paid enough for this shit. Maybe he could just quietly sneak away while it was distracted… 

It suddenly swung its head around, thankfully no longer spitting fire, and fixed beady black eyes on him. There was a tense stare-off for several moments, Skull cursing his luck in his head all the while, before the dragon snorted a small jet of flame and looked away from him. 

He blinked rapidly, unable to formulate words. Did- did that overgrown lizard just  _ snub _ him?! Really? 

Oh, it was on now. There was no he was letting that go, he'd show that asshole! 

He called his flames, letting them run up his arms and flow out to cover the rest of his body in purple fire. Just because he didn't like to fight didn't mean he couldn't. The dragon was going down. 

He was about to charge at it, which was admittedly probably a bad idea, when he was distracted by a man jumping down from above and landing on the dragon's back. Skull’s flames flickered and died from surprise as he stared incredulously.

Now, there were a few serious questions Skull had about this. Like, why did the strange man look like a Fon clone with shorter hair? Or, who in the bleeding fuck  _ willingly rode a dragon???  _ (Other than Reborn, who would definitely do so as soon as he heard about this. But it was pointless to judge anyone based on Reborn’s actions, because every single one of them defied common sense.)

The man looked so blasé about it too, which was even crazier, because it probably meant he did it all the time. Get up in the morning, have some tea, maybe go for a stroll,  _ ride a dragon _ . Y’know, as you do. Skull had to restrain the hysterical laughter that wanted to burst from his throat at the image his thoughts brought up.

But more important than any of that, where had the man jumped  _ from _ ? Skull looked blankly back and forth between the man on the dragon and the clear blue sky surrounding them on all sides. 

He should've just stayed in bed that morning.

The man seemed impatient with the silence, as he leapt from the dragon’s back and landed gracefully in front of Skull. Seriously, what was with all the jumping? Was the guy part rabbit or something?

Much like the dragon, the man stared at him for a few seconds before snorting contemptuously and raising a mocking eyebrow. Skull could feel his blood pressure rising by the minute. He had come all the way out here to do something nice, stop a dragon from slaughtering townspeople, and he was being mocked at every turn. He’d done nothing to deserve this! (Okay, okay, maybe intending to run away and leave the people to their fate meant he kind of deserved it. Most of them had already run away by that point, though, they’d have been fiiine.)

“You got something to say, bastard?” Skull growled, his flames reappearing with his rising anger. 

The man didn’t answer, instead locking his eyes on the flames. He didn’t look bored or condescending anymore, he now had a look of interest on his face. He reached out a hand to touch the flames on Skull’s arm, and he quickly jerked it away. 

“You see fire and immediately try to put your hand in it? What are you, an idiot?” Skull scoffed, this time purposefully tamping the flames down.

Instead of the expected anger, the man’s eyes sharpened in further interest as he looked Skull up and down again. Apparently finding something he liked this time, he gave a small smile that sent a chill up Skull’s spine. He had the sudden urge to run away. 

“I’m taking Hibird out for a walk. You can join us. He likes playing with people strong enough that they won’t die.”

On the one hand, it was nice to finally be called strong. Acknowledgement was always pleasant. On the other hand was, well, everything else the man had said. He was walking a dragon? The dragon’s name was Hibird? Die?!?

He wasn’t given the option to refuse (which he would dearly love to do). The man grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dragon. He manhandled Skull onto it and then climbed on behind him, wrapping strong arms around his waist. 

“Wait! I don’t even know your name,” Skull managed to get out in a strangled voice. He was finding it hard to talk through the absurdity of the situation.

“You can call me Hibari,” the man said, tightening his grip right before they took off.

Between his screams of terror turning to whoops of exhilaration, Skull realized something. 

Hibari. Hibird. Wow, he never thought the day would come that he’d hear an even more unimaginative name than Leon the chameleon. What a time to be alive. 

 

_ A short while later: _

Lal narrowed her eyes at him, arms crossed. “What did you do?! We sent you out to fight a dragon and instead you bring it home with you?” She paused to jerk a thumb at Hibari. “And who the fuck is he?” It was obvious from her voice that she was on the verge of losing what little patience she had.

“Er, I have a good explanation?” He held his hands up in surrender, then corrected himself. “Or, I have  _ an _ explanation.”

Her glare intensified. Skull broke out in a nervous sweat. “That’s Hibari, and I’m blaming Fon. Just look at him! They could be twins, there’s no way they’re not related.” 

If the killing intent suddenly coming from the man in waves was any indication, Skull was right. 

Fon suddenly appeared in the doorway looking shocked. “Kyouya? What are you doing here?”

Hibari growled like a wild animal and launched himself at Fon, who seemed to expect it and met him blow for blow. 

Hibird periodically shot fire at the two of them while making happy chirping noises. Skull was pretty sure that was the dragon’s way of cheering for Hibari. 

Fon created a storm dragon that rushed at Hibari, who leapt into the air (again with the jumping!) and crashed down on it with a blow from the tonfa he’d pulled out of nowhere at the beginning of the fight (Skull wasn’t asking anymore). The storm dragon was destroyed (even though that shouldn’t be possible, as it didn’t have a physical form) and took out most of the front lawn with it. 

Lal slowly turned back to Skull, who gulped and gave her puppy eyes. Her glare ratcheted up.

Then came the only thing that could make the situation worse.

_ “Chaos.” _

Skull decided it was time to cut his losses, and ran away for dear life. Something about discretion and valour and all that.

**Author's Note:**

> Skull: Anyone that chooses to ride a dragon is crazy!1!11
> 
> Also Skull: Wow, I’m having the time of my life riding this dragon!1!11
> 
> -side eye intensifies-


End file.
